


Together Again

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Post-Canon, Reconciliation, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Jason reconciles with Medea in the afterlife.





	Together Again

After years of their deaths

They reunited again

He cheats on her

She killed her own children

He regretted his actions

And so does her

He wants her back

She wants him devoted to her again

And accepted again by her children

They slowly reconcile with each other

Aiming to love each other again

And always together

Forever


End file.
